1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to oscilloscope display units and, more particularly, to a unit utilized to display the current data and time of day on the CRT screen of a standard laboratory oscilloscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Very frequently it is necessary to accurately record the actual time of occurrence of a particular laboratory event such as may be recorded on the face of an oscilloscope screen. For example, during the field testing of weapons systems and components, a series of photographs of oscilloscope traces are taken the time interval between which is extremely important in evaluating the results. Previously, the recordation of the time of a data recording event has been manual and threrefore subjected to human error and inaccuracies.
Accordingly, it would be extremely useful if a device could be adapted to existing laboratory oscilloscopes which would provide an instantaneous and accurate read out of the date and time such that upon the taking of an oscilloscope photograph the time and date would be accurately and permanently recorded thereon.